frostbite
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Ela quer ser o frio mais intenso, o frio que queima e que mata e torna a mais clara das peles na mais completa escuridão. Mas ela é boa. x YUKINA, gen. 15 brigadeiros, bloco: Raio, tema: tormenta. x


**Sumário: **Ela quer ser o frio mais intenso, o frio que queima e que mata e torna a mais clara das peles na mais completa escuridão. Mas ela é boa.

**Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence. Mas acreditem, eu ainda quero.**

**Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.**

**De spoilers do mangá, há leves menções sobre a introdução da Yukina na história, bem como suas origens e a de seu irmão e o momento em que Yukina entrega sua pedra de lágrima para o Hiei.**

**Pensamentos incestuosos (sem saber) implícitos. So be warned!**

* * *

**frostbite**

* * *

"Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift."  
― Mary Oliver

* * *

O verde da floresta ao redor do templo de Genkai ainda a surpreende. É uma visão para os olhos, um banquete visual e Yukina sente que perde minutos e horas só de olhar aquele nuance de verdes e de sons. Genkai não fala nada, quando a pega encarando o mar que é a floresta — sempre a pega —, mas a olha atentamente, quase que fascinada. Yukina entende. Ela parece ser um daqueles prisioneiros humanos — youkais não têm prisioneiros, somente vítimas e números de matança — que só veem uma cor até que enfim suas penas são cumpridas.

Yukina se sente como eles. Aprisionada em gelo e neve pelo crime de ter nascido. Desesperada para encontrar a coragem parar pular de sua ilha alada para o chão duro do Makai, que trazia apenas o cheiro de sangue podre e carniça para a terra das Koorime. Seu irmão, costumava pensar, seu irmão fora capaz de tal coisa. Ser jogado da parte mais alta do Hyouga, mulheres-espelho de sua própria terra infrutífera. Mas Yukina era covarde e Yukina só carregava os olhos vermelhos como herança da indiscrição de sua mãe.

Não mais, Yukina pensa. Não mais branco e tons fracos de azul. Não mais meias molhadas que nunca a chateavam. Não mais noites que até mesmo ela, feita de gelo — e de fogo, seu pai era fogo e talvez foi por isso que sua mãe o possuiu — sentia a ponta de congelamento e o corte profundo que só o vento mais gelado pode fazer em outra pessoa. Não mais dias e noites trancafiada por um homem por causa de suas pedras melancólicas. Não mais sujeita a humilhações e quartos claustrofóbicos por causa de sua natureza.

Os sonhos de escapar, de ser além, sonhos que Ree, amiga de sua mãe e possível assassina de seu irmão, costumava dizer que eram herança de um pai que nunca conheceu e uma mãe que lhe deu sua única lágrima de felicidade antes de morrer — uma de duas, Yukina pensa todas as noites, como um mantra ou uma reza, duas pedras iguais para dois irmãos idênticos. Tem de significa alguma coisa —

Há beleza em toda essa sombra, ela sabe. Há beleza em todo seu sofrimento. Há beleza, agora que o gelo sufocante e o quarto horripilante se foram. Há beleza, agora que seus sonhos todos foram realizados.

Exceto um.

Existe uma parte de Yukina — uma parte que é só sua, mas também é só de seu irmão — que é uma sombra no meio de toda sua bondade. É o Makai que ainda escorre por suas veias, na forma de sua mãe morta pelo amor e pelas regras de seu povo e na forma de seu pai, youkai de nível desconhecido e de olhos vermelhos como suas vítimas, como a carne humana que possivelmente devorava ou deseja devorar — pela primeira ou mais uma vez —. É anos de ódio e de raiva e de congelar-se por dentro e por fora. É o ar rarefeito que ainda a mantém acordada no meio da noite, o eterno pesadelo de abrir os olhos e se ver em sua cabana, o chão coberto pela neve, e ouvir nada além da geada batendo contra as paredes de sua casa congelada.

Seu maior sonho é ser a tempestade que destruirá as estátuas de gelo que alguns chamam de Koorime. Mas Yukina, pobre Yukina, tem o coração muito quente, em contraste com seus dedos e sonhos gelados — enquanto _ele_, sempre _ele_, tem os mesmos olhos vermelhos, mas tão frios que por mais de uma vez ela pensou que ele poderia seu irmão. Sua possível herança de uma Koorime que teve um homem e morreu chorando duas lágrimas de felicidade —

— este é outro, outro sonho, mas esse Yukina não pensa muito. Ainda não sabe se deseja Hiei como irmão ou como homem e talvez essa seja outra herança de sua mãe, que viu na destruição do fogo paixão suficiente para morrer por —

Yukina quer ser o frio mais intenso, o frio que queima e que mata e torna a mais clara das peles na mais completa escuridão. A tormenta — a última tormenta das Koorime — que destruirá cada mulher presa em seus próprios movimentos. Tormenta que vem por uma vingança. Por sua mãe morta, por seu irmão atirado, pela culpa de Ree que a devora até hoje, pelas crenças, pelo desdém nos olhos das mais velhas, pela lição de moral que Yukina se tornou para as outras Koorime — seus olhos eram a letra escarlate e sua presença o discurso ditatorial que não permitia rebeldia _ou senão Yukina_ —

É isso o que Yukina pensa enquanto encara o verde e se pergunta se está manchando aquela pureza toda. Não somente a floresta e o barulho do mar, refrescante e sonolento, mas também a das pessoas ao seu redor — os nomes são tantos, mas ela teme falar apenas um por não saber o que ele significa —. O que pensariam dela caso percebessem que algo em seu coração é puro congelamento e que seu maior sonho já sonhado, seu maior desejo já compartilhado — uma única vez, e com ele, dos olhos vermelhos e dos poderes quentes, um pedido que foi negado e uma joia que foi ao mesmo tempo entregue e roubada — foi a morte de sua própria espécie.

— Mas ela é boa e seus sonhos são apenas devaneios de um sobrevivente de uma avalanche —

* * *

**N/A.: **Essa fanfic só existe por causa da Mitch que, no fim, foi uma linda e escolheu o fandom e o tema para mim, já que não estava conseguindo fazer isso eu mesma.

Não é minha primeira fanfic com a Yukina, mas é a minha primeira centrada nela. Gostei de escrever um pouco do lado mais negro dela, que foi muito bem apresentado na história original. Nada mais a dizer, exceto que me diverti usando travessões no lugar de parênteses e que, no final, usei o tema de duas maneiras diferentes, sem nem perceber.

Nada muito importante a declarar, exceto a pergunta que deve estar na mente de todos: será que um dia escrevo uma fanfic em que a Yukina não está meio apaixonada pelo Hiei?

Se eu o fizer, retiro-me do fandom sem olhar para trás.

**Reviews?**

**15 brigadeiros — Bloco: Raio — Tema: Tormenta**


End file.
